How to kill a mocking bird
by LazyyShikamaru
Summary: You thought you were the only Uchiha. Then he came. He ruined everything that was yours. And then he just expects you to act like it didn't happen? Not likely. [YouxSasukexItachi]


**Hey there. This is got to be the most crappiest first chapter I ever wrote, but I did it in like 15 minutes. Sorry if some parts are confusing, I'm VERY literate when I want to be. xx Please R&R, and I'd love to reply back. :3**

**+ I wasnt planning this fiction, it just came to my mind. Oh yea! And if your confused at the parts where it says color, it just means you can put whatever color you want there. - First time You fiction, so be gentle! x'D**

* * *

_**Swoosh.. Swoosh..**_

Vacuum noises.

Like always.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP MOTHER!" Screaming, you slammed the pillow over your face. It was only 8:30 and you weren't due at school until 10:00. It was like this every morning, she'd be vacuuming or cleaning.. and most annoying, singing karaoke.

Your name is Yuri Uchiha.. and you don't really know what's up with your last name. All your friends or 'poser' friends, have normal last names.. like 'Stevenson' or 'Moss' for example. Surprisingly, you have long black hair, pale blue eyes.. and your in the ninth grade. First semester went by like a breeze, but now everyday is getting way too slow. About your love life.. well.. You love one of your best friends, Trent Akron. You've been friends since grade-school, and now since your in high-school.. you and him are more 'skater people' .. Like with skateboards.. Heh.. rather then the nerds you used be. Friends.. well.. Besides Trent, you have no REAL friends. They all pose as friends, and just hang out with you for the sake of it. Your only wish one day that you could meet some real friends, people who would accept you for who you are.

"YURI ELIZABETH UCHIHA, GET YOUR ASS OUR OF BED!" Your mother screamed at you, throwing a remote-control at your head. Yes.. a remote control.

"ITS NOT EVEN TIME TO GET READY!" You took the remote and threw it to the ground. Lazily, you threw myself over the bed and checked the clock.

'9:47'

"OH MY GOD, HOLY SHIT!" You exclaim, jumping out of bed and running to your closet. You must've dozed off when you were thinking about..

Thrusting your closet door open, you looked for something reasonable to wear. Pulled on some color cargo capris, color tube top and a flannel plaid shirt over that. Pulling your baseball cap over your hair, you stared blankly in the mirror for a moment. Well, if there was one thing you could change about yourself.. you would definitely change, well, everything. After that, the endless search for your backpack occurred. Then you charged into the living room, fuming and huffing all the way.

"Mom, where's my backpack."

Your mother observed what you were wearing, and shook her head in disgust. She never really approved of what you did.. Who you hung out with or what you wore.

"I wish you would pick out some reasonable clothes next time you go shopping."

"Yeah, whatever- got-to-go!" You say really quickly, finding your bag and your skateboard by the front door. Taking your key, you jammed it into the lock and bolted out the door.

It wasn't that long of a route to school, and if you rode your skateboard quick enough.. You still might've been able to meet up with Trent. But.. When you got at the corner meeting spot, he wasn't there. Going faster, you flew down the hill and your school came into sight.. And then, to your eyes, was the weirdest thing you've ever saw.

ALL- and I mean, ALL of the students were gathered in one spot at the front of the school. You could make out the figure of a bus in the middle of the yard, which just made yourself go faster. About half way down the hill, you could hear another skateboard behind yourself.. Going almost as fast as you were. It got closer and closer, until finally it was practically beside you. Yep, there was no hiding from whoever it was now.

"Hey there."

You turn around not to see Trent, but a blonde-haired, blue eyed boy you've never seen in your life. He didn't even look familiar, so you just kept looking forward. From the corner of your eye, you could see that he was wearing an orange t-shirt, blue baggy jeans and his hair was all ruffled. He had a fox backpack and he had three scratches along each side of his face aswell.

"I said, hey there." He repeated, now skating beside you. Sighing, you realized he wouldn't give up until you gave him an answer. You always hated talking to strangers, or people that you didn't know for the matter, but this kid was cute to boot, so you really didn't see the problem in it.

"Hi." You blushed, keeping your gaze on the road ahead. This was so stupid, so childish. Where was the outgoing you? What happened? You shook your head in stupidity, and turned back to the blonde haired boy. "What's your name?" You ask politely, as you almost reached the end of the hill. You could now see the students were walking away, and there was Trent waiting for you with the others. You sighed. Great, the one day where you could actually make another friend, and you had to break it off for them.

"I'm alright; I have to go find all my classes." He smiled, as we reached the end of the hill. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be one of the greatest people there ever is!" He prodded his chest with pride before kicking his skateboard up and grabbing it.

"Well, ciao!"

"Wait!" you call, having no idea what you were doing. "Ill come with you, it's alright." You hopped off your skateboard and tucked it under your arm. He did the same, and you waved to Trent in a kind of 'sorry, got to go' way. Noticing the bus on the lawn, and the weird way it was colored and made- you wondered where it had come from. It didn't matter though, it was probably just for a trip anyways. Naruto, however, looked really nervous once you entered the school. So to break the ice between you two, you decided to start a conversation.

"So, where are you from?" You laugh, slapping him on the back. He raised a brow at you, but answered your question anyways.

"I'm from Japan, and I'm here with.."

"Naruto! Wait up!" Someone called from behind. You both turned around really quick, and you couldn't believe your eyes. There was a girl with PINK hair. It was just, really odd for you. Like you've seen dyed hair before, but natural? Well, you could hardly judge if it was natural or not, but it looked like it was.

"Ah! Sakura-Chan, I was looking for you." He paused, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's right here." You heard another voice say, but it sounded like a boy. You looked behind Sakura, only to see the most emo guy you had ever seen in your entire life. He had black spiky parrot hair, and dark onyx eyes, something you had hardly seen before. As you looked up and down the halls, you saw everyone was staring at yourself and them.

"WHAT! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO LOOK AT!" You exclaim as the halls went silent. Yes, people who were judgmental really got onto a nerve of yours that really, no-one else you knew had. "LEAVE THESE GUYS ALONE, AND JUST GET BACK TO YOUR OWN BUISNESS! C'MON NOW!"

Not needing to tell them twice, because they were already gone, your face shone with sastisfyment and pleasure in what you had accomplished. Well, standing up for them was a good thing, and for once- everyone was scared of you, not the other way around. Naruto tapped you on the shoulder, and you spun around only to see the stupidest, goofiest grin bore on his scratched cheeks.

"Thanks a lot!" he chuckled, pointing at Sakura and Sasuke. "That's Sakura Haruno, and that's Sasuke Uchiha."

You froze. Sasuke Uchiha? UCHIHA? You kept your eyes plastered on the boy, trying to figure him out. Sakura tried to shake your hand, but you just said a little 'hi' and walked over to Sasuke. He raised a brow as you walked around him, trying to see something that would lead you to the truth. If he was an Uchiha, was he your long-long-long lost brother or something?

"Uh.. what're you doing." He asked flat out, as you turned to Naruto.

"I never told you my name, did I?" You say politely, turning away from Sasuke and walking up to Naruto. You went on your tippy-toes and cupped your hands over his ear; making sure neither Sasuke nor Sakura could hear.

_"Yuri Uchiha."_

Naruto took a step back, his eyes wide and his grin dissipated. You went back down on your regular footing and turned your gaze to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Uhm.. yeah, I'm Yuri." You smile, scratching your head. "I don't know how to put this, but my last name's Uchiha too."

Sakura gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Sasuke tried to remain calm and collected, but you could tell that his eyes had widened a little bit. You were so confused.. What did it matter that you were an Uchiha? Then again, the only Uchiha you had known up to know was your father, and well.. someone else.. so something big may have happened.

Then again, there was one other Uchiha that you knew, from bad experience. Itachi Uchiha, a junior/senior in Grade 11. The bad experiences.. We can just get to that later.. But he was one of the most popular kids in the entire school. Dangerous and lethal.. he'd use people to get to drugs, sex and booze. He also hung out with Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and a whole bunch of other dangerously scary, but hot guys. The only one you really talked to was Deidara, the drag queen slash '..kinda gay' guy.

"That's impossible." Sasuke said simply, taking a step forward. "Our clan was wiped out, destroyed. There was no-one left." He grinded his teeth, looking at you with a dangerous tint in his eyes, "Your lying."

"Clan? Wiped?" You said confused, scratching your head again. "I have no idea what your ta-"

The first class bell rung, and all the sudden the halls were filled again. You quickly checked each of their schedules, and pointed them in the direction of their first classes. Your first class, was biology; with Trent.

"Meet me in this same spot after first class." Sasuke whispered to you before you ran off, and it sent shivers down your spine. You decided that Trent deserved to know what was going on, so you bolted to Biology. Knocking on the door, you arrived late as usual, not really anything to do with the fact that you had just found a relative.

"Miss Uchiha, if your not going to be on time then don't come at all." Your biology teacher, Mr. Jenkins retorted as you quickly took your seat beside Trent. "Now.. lets discuss last nights homework, shall we?"

"Yuri, where did you go!?" Trent whispered harshly, "Mark says he saw you with the new kids!"

"Why does it matter!? They needed help being shown around." You snap back quietly, taking your books out of your bag. "Besides.. not like you needed me or anything.."

"Ill always need you, Yuri." He said in a caring whisper, taking out his books as well. "But you got to tell me when you're going to run off like that!"

Trent had brown shaggy hair, green emerald eyes and always 'dressed for skating.' For example, today he was wearing blue jean shorts and a mussel shirt with a black pullover. It was weird, you could always notice when he was wearing something different. But.. today it was different. You didn't have the same feelings towards Trent today like you did any-other day..

"MISS UCHIHA, STOP DAYDREAMING AND PAY ATTENTION!" Mr. Jenkins hollered, slamming a ruler down on your desk. "Or I'm going to have to send you to detention. AGAIN."

"Yes, sir." You sigh, bringing your head up and looking at the front of the class. This day was going to drag on and on..

* * *

You were walking down the hall by yourself, holding all your books in your hands timidly. Indeed, there were new kids.. and they were getting A LOT of attention. You still didn't bother to go see the bus, and it didn't really matter anymore. You were supposed to meet Sasuke and the others where you first met, but you kind of 'forgot' where that was...

"OOF!" You cried as someone pushed you to the ground. Your books spilling everywhere, and falling flat faced onto the ground.

"Heh, looks like the poser is down." You heard a voice screech in laughter as you rose your head. There was one of the most popular girls in school, Ayumi Robinson. There were some new girls with her too.. one with two buns and another with a long blonde pony-tail. She gave you that icy cold stare, and kicked your side.

"Don't even try to walk these halls by yourself anymore, prat." Ayumi snickered, continuing on. "C'mon Tenten, Ino."

"R-right.." They stuttered, looking down at you with apologetic eyes. You regained your composure, and got up on your knees.

"Do you want some help.. yeah.." You heard a smooth voice behind you. A smile spread across your face, and blush crept along the sides of your cheeks as you felt someone touch your shoulder caringly.

"Hey Deidara.." You say quietly as he removes his hand and kneels down beside you. Helping with your books, his long blonde hair hung over his face gently. You couldn't help but stare at his comforting face, and his pale blue eyes..

"Who knocked you down.. yeah?" He asked, still collecting your books one by one and stacking them in a pile. You ignored his question, and yet you couldn't help but bring up the subject.

"So how's Itachi doing?"

"He's been kind of down ever since you and him split.. but its all good, yeah?" Deiarda sighed, picking up the last of your books. "I think you should talk to him, he talks about you a lot.. yeah, although he doesn't talk a lot. Well, maybe he said something about you one or two times.. yeah."

"Are you serious?" You smiled, your face brightening up a bit. He just nodded with a yeah in there somewhere and handed you your books. You stood up and brushed the dirt of your cargo capris, and kissed Deiarda on the cheek. "Thanks a lot, Deidara-kun."

"No problem, yeah." Deiarda laughed, and waved walking down the hall. "Ill tell Itachi you say hi, yeah?"

"Sure!" You wave happily, and turn around before bumping into someone.. or a very good soft smelling wall..

"You're late." Sasuke said coldly, as you looked up and him and took a step back. Naruto and Sakura were nowhere in sight, and the halls had emptied for their next classes. Obviously, you were not 'attending' your next class. "Walk with me."

Sasuke swerved past you, and started down the hall. You followed like an obedient dog, scared that he would do something drastic if you didn't follow. He WAS a fellow Uchiha, right?

"You have to answer some of my questions." You call from behind him, and he stopped abruptly. Turning around, it was like you could see through his cold, soul-less eyes. It sent shivers down your spine, and not the good kind of pleasure shivers either.. more of the 'going to kill you'

"What do you want to know."

"Where are you guys from? Why did you come out of the blue?" You say, the tone of your voice becoming more serious and your fists tightening. There was one other question you had to ask, but you were afraid he would snap or something like that.

"All twelve of us are from Japan, were here on a mission." He replied accordingly, staring you down like a hunter stared down a deer. "Now my turn."

"..."

"Are you really.. An Uchiha?" He said, stressing 'Uchiha' very long. You nod your head nervously, and grip your books in your hand. He just nodded too, not sure whether to believe you or to think you were a fake. "And who was that guy.. the one you kissed."

"His NAME is Deidara. And he's not my boyfriend, if you're asking. He's just a friend."

"Oh really.." Sasuke said, coking an eyebrow- "Well, it would interest you to know that your Itachi, is a cold blooded murderer, who killed off our whole clan." He took a step forward, his rage rising with every second. "He killed with no mercy, killed woman and children alike, and then he betrayed Konoha... He. KILLED. The. UCHIHA CLAN."

"IF HE KILLED THE WHOLE CLAN, THEN WHY ARE ME AND YOU STILL STANDING?" You exclaim, walking up to Sasuke and trying to push him down. "You tell me that, smart ass!"

It was surprising that no one could hear you guys yelling at each other, no one even came outside of their classrooms. You felt tears well up in your eyes as you pushed the Uchiha back, but he didn't move much. You kept trying to push him back, but he stood his ground, looking down at you with those stupid soulless eyes.

"What're you doing Yuri..?" You both heard someone say, as you turn around quickly. Black hair put up nicely into a ponytail, dark mysterious eyes, purple finger-nails and that same emotionless face. Your smile widened, but faded weakly at the sight of him, and you stood back from Sasuke.

"I don't believe you."

"If you don't believe ME, ask him yourself!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing at Itachi.. Hatred in his eyes. "Do it, ask him. Before I kill him."

You turn to face Itachi, the tears now steadily flowing out of your eyes. "Itachi-kun.."

"I did no such thing, Yuri." Itachi said plainly, crossing his arms. "He's lying."

"YOU'RE THE LIAR! ILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, and that's when people started coming out of their classrooms. Sasuke charged at Itachi, pulling out a slender metal knife.. known in Japan as a 'kunai', intending on killing him. You couldn't let him do it, not after everything you had been through with Itachi.

Once Sasuke passed you, you chased him from the behind. You HAD to do something, pull him to the ground.. pull a knife, do SOMETHING. He was nearing in on Itachi, but Itachi didn't seem to be moving.

Sasuke didn't know how dangerous Itachi was, well, that's what you thought, and what kind of weapons he kept under that long, leather jacket. No-one really did.. but you.

"Sasuke, watch out!" You exclaim, as people started wide-eyed and pointed. You ran as fast you can, but soon felt a surge of pain run throughout your body. Sasuke had been thrust back by Itachi's mere hand, and the kunai was thrown backwards. Blood spattered all on your clothes as the kunai dug into your skin. Everyone started to go blurry, as you felt the immense pain of Sasuke landing on you. Soon, you found yourself slipping in and out of consciousness..

"Cant.. breathe.."

* * *

_It was the ending of first semester, and V.V.K was having a school-wide dance. Since you were a fresh-man and all your friends too- everyone older than you would tell you amazing things about these dances. Strange and pleasuring things._

_Being the night of the dance, and your mother had picked out your dress for you. It was a mistake you thought you made, but soon were going to realize that it wasn't such a bad idea after all.._

_"Ooh, I like.. I like.." Your mother clapped her hands together at the sight of you in the dress she had chosen. It was color velvet, and went diagonal at your knees. color silk flowers running down the right side of your body, and your hair up in a hanging bun.. it was the perfect match. You had on color eye-shadow and dark color eyeliner._

_Your mother 'ooed' and 'aahed' once you slipped on your diamond encrusted shoes and grabbed your black suede purse. Sighing, you waved to your mother and headed out the door. It was already 7:30 pm and the dance started at 7:45. You had a tenancy to be late for things, especially important things like parties._

_Once you reached the dance, you looked around for Trent.. Hoping that this would be the night to admit your feeling to him once and for all, but... No-one was hardly there yet. The only people that were there, were five guys standing in a corner of the gym. The five most popular guys in school, the 'Akatsuki' gang. You just stood there against the wall nervously, hoping that none of them noticed you.. but you were wrong. Two of them noticed you standing there, and made there way over to you. Acting like you didn't see them; you just played with your fingernails and looked down at the ground._

_"You're here early, yeah.." You heard one of them say, as you looked up slowly. There was one with blonde hanging hair, the other with his black silk hair tied up in a ponytail behind his head. You blushed slightly, and pursed your lips together nervously._

_"You know they changed the time to 8:30.. yeah?" The blonde one said once again, and your jaw dropped- and you freaked._

_"OH MY GOD, I'm EARLY!" You exclaim, jumping up and down. "EEK!" The black haired one just cracked a smile, but the blonde one raised a brow. You calmed down quickly, but just bowed your head in respect. "I'm sorry about that.."_

_"There's no need to bow.." The black haired one smiled, holding out his hand. "My name's Itachi, and this is Deidara." You smile and nod your head, "I'm Yuri. Yuri Uchiha."_

_"Well then, Yuri.." Itachi still held out his hand, but snapped with his other hand. The music started playing gently, but you couldn't take a clue. Deiarda just giggled, and Itachi smiled playfully, which made him look even more dashing. "Will you dance with me?"_

_"Uh.." You blushed furiously, smiling and taking Itachi's hand slowly. "..Y-yeah.."_

_Deidara just winked at Itachi, as he took you onto the middle of the dance floor. The other three were staring coldly, almost as if they had objected to the whole idea. You let go of Itachi's hand, and wrapped your arm around his neck. He placed his hand gently on your waist, and you blushed again.. but this time it was more gentle then ever. Pressing yourself against his warm body, and the frequent swaying of you against him made you feel really.. incredible._

_"I haven't seen you around here." He whispered into your ear, his hot breathe surfacing your neck. "Are you a freshman?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"Oh.. I see. Listen. I know this is.. sudden. But I was wondering if maybe you'd want to.. go to a movie or something sometime."_

_"Uh.. I.."_

_"It doesn't matter what you say, Yuri.. I just think your really.."_

_"Hot? Slut? Cause if your another one of those guys who just wants to use me.." You preformed a low growl in your throat, but Itachi just laughed and held you closer._

_"Believe me, I think you're beautiful."_

_"Y-you really think.."_

_He took his one free hand and tilted your chin up to his face. Looking into his eyes, you could see pure sincerity, but deep down in his eyes there was something.. cold. He pulled your chin closer, your heart beating faster and faster every inch your lips got closer to his._

_Finally, you stopped breathing at the collision of your lips. Your eyes stayed wide open, but his were shut gently. This was going too fast.. way way too fast.. You hardly even liked the guy.._

_He pulled away abruptly as everyone started to enter. Letting you go, he slipped a piece of paper into your pocket and smiled lustfully.. like it was some sort of game or something. Turning away from him, you felt your eyes swell up with tears at the sight of Trent; standing there, shoulders slumped._

_  
"Trent.. I.."_

_"Its ok, Yuri." He said, pity and sadness in the tone of his voice. He was holding a single rose, which fell ever so gently out of his hand. "I get it."_

_  
"No! Trent! I didn't.. I.."_

_Everything went fuzzy, the world was spinning .. then, it all went white. Red, and white. The only thing you could see in your mind- was that rose dropping to the ground. It didn't matter anymore, you couldn't do anything. He was slipping away so quickly, so far away.._

_The rose just kept falling.._

_-Flashback ends_

"I think she's waking up.." you hear a familiar voice say calmly, as your eyes open gently. There standing above you, was that same blonde haired kid you met earlier, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Mmg," You moan, sitting up and encircling your stomach with your arms. There was a sneering pain, and soon you could see the blood seep through your tubetop. Naruto put his hand on your shoulder, and looked at your wound nervously.

Looking around, you noticed that same pink haired girl, Sakura, and a couple other people you didn't recognize. Sasuke and Itachi were no-where in sight, which churned your stomach. But, you did something you didn't expect yourself to do.

"Where's that.. Sasuke?" You moan, clutching your stomach harder in pain.

"I'm right here." He says; but you don't turn around, realizing that it's HIS kunai stuck lightly in your stomach. You just pull it out quickly, wincing in pain at the sight of splattering blood.

"He killed our.." Sasuke starts, but you hold up a hand.

"Don't even say it." You say sharply, clutching your stomach even harder. "Don't.. even.."

"SOME-ONE CALL A NURSE!" one of the twelfth graders exclaimed, "SHE'S GOING TO DIE OF BLOOD LOSS, FOR GODS SAKE!"

Sasuke knelt down beside you, observing your wound. You just looked at your blood soaked hands angrily, wondering how this all went by so fast. It wasn't even lunch time yet, but here you were- bleeding to friggin death.

"Its alright, Ill take her." Naruto offered, placing his hand on your shoulder. Your brow furrowed, but loosened up once Naruto slipped his hands under your slim figure. Picking you up bridal style, and making sure you didn't hurt yourself anymore- he decided to take you right to the nurses' office.

"N-Naruto.." You manage to say weakly, you could feel yourself slipping out of consciousness. "Did the .. the Uchiha clan r-really get murdered by.. by Itachi-kun?" You couldn't help yourself from saying the proverb 'kun,' it was just natural.

"..Yeah, he did."


End file.
